The Spectrum Series
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep
Summary: UPDATED The digidestined are asked to return to the Digital World after 6 years abscence. But, can they survive the trip? SORATAITAKERUMIMIMATTHIKARIIZZYJOE
1. Spectrum-Red

A.S.D.A  
  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: Red  
  
The Letter  
  
Ten years had passed since that fateful summer that forever changed the lives of eight young children, and six years since their last return to the Digital World.  
  
Six years.  
  
Sora Takenouchi sighed heavily as her latest arrangement collapsed in front of her. Again.  
  
"Put more peat in, dear." Her mother offered as she whisked by carrying three exquisite versions of Sora's pitiful display.  
  
The girl sighed again, then smiled as she picked up a nearby photo frame. Her Senior Prom photo. She chuckled softly as she remembered seeing her date's hair. Or rather, the lack of it!  
  
*** "Taichi Kamiya!! What on *Earth* did you do to your hair?!"  
  
"Hello to you too, Sora." ***  
  
Silly boy, she thought affectionately as she replaced the frame and resumed her concentration on the display. But she wasn't more than halfway done when the computer began to bing loudly.  
  
"Oh, shoot! just when it was getting to look decent." she muttered as she switched off the screensaver.  
  
The computer ordering system had been her idea for store improvement. However, her mother had quickly put her daughter in charge of it, claiming she was far too old to learn such new-fangled technology.  
  
Plopping heavily in the seat, she clicked open the newest letter. Sora gasped as she recognized the 'from' address, and read quickly:  
  
Sora Takenouchi-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the 'Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
"May the Fates be kind...? What an odd way to end a letter!" Sora remarked. Go back to the Digital World? Had they missed a Dark Master? Or was it some weirdo like the one that had kidnapped Palmon. What was his name? Marvin? Mervin?  
  
Maybe a visit would be a good idea. She hadn't much time to visit her human friends lately, and it *had* been six years since she'd seen her beloved Biyomon.  
  
"Mama? I have to go out for a bit!"   
  
"Oh dear, now?" came the muffled reply as Ms. Takenouchi shoved the finished displays into the truck.  
  
"No......" the red haired girl's mind fished around for a valid sounding excuse. "Tai wants to talk to me about something important!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
*Damn.* Judging by he4r grin, her mother probably thought she was eloping. But she didn't like Tai like that-at least she didn't think so. Anyway, she liked her independence. Didn't she?  
  
Sora rolled her eyes as her mother disappeared into the back room, still smiling, and hit Reply  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
A moment can seem like eternity if you've no idea what's going on. All Sora remembered was hitting the Reply button, and being blinded by brilliant light. When her vision cleared, she realized that(although there was no logical explanation for it) she was in *outer space*!!  
  
So why wasn't she dead yet? Or was she already?  
  
No, she was dying now. She could feel her body asphyxiating, the vacuums of space pulling her life force away from every cell. She forced her eyes to focus, and made a gasping motion as she saw the other side of the sun.  
  
She couldn't see the Earth. And that just made her feel worse. Her last moments alive, and she was being denied one last look at her homeworld, her home, her mother.  
  
  
  
*Do you regret coming?*  
  
The hushed voice came from inside her, outside her, above her, below her.   
  
*Do you regret coming? You came of your own free will, after all.*  
  
Yes, she had. She'd wanted to see Biyomon so badly she'd let consequences be damned. And although she *did* regret dying so soon, she felt sure she would have hit that button again if presented the chance.   
  
*You could be safe on your planet now*  
  
she replied. Odd, she wasn't the philosophical type. Perhaps this strange new entity would take pity on her and allow her spirit to return and watch over her family of friends.  
  
*You do not rant and rave? You do not bargain for your life?*  
  
The voice seemed surprised, as if Sora's acceptance was something it hadn't counted on.  
  
  
  
The silence following her affirmation was pressing. Sora somehow got the impression the voice's owner, whatever it was, was in deep thought. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled. It was like some intergalactic cowboy had roped her with an invisible lasso. Sora quickly began to pick up speed, and found herself hurtling straight towards the sun!  
  
She couldn't fight it, didn't know how. The red-haired woman screamed as she hit the yellow star's boiling surface, then stopped as she realized she really *had* screamed! Cautiously, Sora opened her eyes. The fire's of the sun's interior were brilliant and beautiful. Floods of reds, yellows, and oranges bubbled past as she hurtled through the life-giving celestial body's heart.  
  
*You are an unique individual, Sora Takenouchi. You are a vessel of love whose capacity we have not seen in over two thousand years. Even when your own death surrounded you, you thought not of yourself but how you could comfort those you would be leaving behind. That is a powerful thing, to feel such love*  
  
When the voice finished speaking, Sora Takenouchi burst through the other side like a solar flare. But this time, instead of the vast bleakness of space, she saw....  
  
"Earth!"  
  
There she was, like a peaceful mother waiting to comfort her frightened child. Sora truly believed that she could never see a more beautiful and welcoming sight. She hovered there, feeling small and insignificant. Then she hovered there, amazed that she no longer felt cold, the tightness in her chest no longer existed, and she had spoken in outer space!  
  
A small *whoosh* caught her attention, and she watched as a small meteorite trailed across the emptiness, slowed, and curved it's way directly towards her. It slowed and stopped directly in front of the astonished girl.  
  
*We believe your heart is strong enough. We believe your soul is pure enough. We grant you our power, and claim you as our mother. In time, if you prove yourself, you will come to know us and understand us, nurture us in birth and mourn us in death. You, Sora Takenouchi, hold the cosmos in your heart. Use us well*  
  
The meteorite suddenly rushed towards her, and there was a blinding flash seconds before contact.....  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
"Ooohhh....." Sora groggily lifted her hand. Somewhere a bird began to chirp, and she came about with a start.  
  
"Where am I now?"  
  
"In the Digital World, silly!" a familiar voice teased. "But what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you!"  
  
"BIYOMON!" The human screamed as she snatched the bird up in a bear hug.  
  
"Sora?! Oh, leggo! You're squishing me!"  
  
Sora quickly released her prisoner. 'Ooops, sorry about that Biyo."  
  
"Oh, you're so hot, Sora! Are you ill or something?"  
  
"Oh!" Warm? Sora quickly raised a hand to her forehead. She didn't think she felt any warmer than usual.   
  
She glanced back to the little bird, then stared as she noticed something was different about her digimon. Actually, quite a few things. For starters, the little bird wasn't so little anymore! Her short stubby legs had grown longer, although her metal cuff was still there. The ruff around her neck had filled out more and had a softer look to them, and Sora noted that the feathers in her crown and tail were a bit longer.  
  
"Biyomon!" she squealed. "You got...bigger!"  
  
The pink bird giggled. "So did you!"  
  
The human girl realized how funny her last statement must have sounded and giggled along with the bird. Giggles turned into snorts, then into gales of laughter. Sora was forced back to the ground, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks as she clutched her sides. Oh, how good it was to laugh with Biyomon again!  
  
"Sora! Sora!"  
  
Another familiar voice, but a bit deeper than she last remembered it. Gasping for air, the two girls turned toward the sound.  
  
"Agumon....? Tai!"  
  
  
  
  
Well, so Sora made it, and it appears Tai did too. But what of the others? Did anyone have such an experience? What will they think of Sora when she tells them?   
  
Tai's turn is next! 


	2. Spectrum-Orange

Ok, in our last chapter, Sora is working in her mother's shop, when she was sent into space, where a strange voice apparently judged her worthy to be called its 'mother'. Biyomon has grown up to be a pretty lady bird, but doesn't appear to know why Sora's in the Digital World?  
Btw, for those who don't want to do the math, Sora is 21, and Tai is 22. Biyomon and Agumon are approx. 19-20 *human years* (make note of this!)  
A.S.D.A  
  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: Orange  
  
The Letter  
  
Taichi Kamiya-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the 'Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
  
  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
Tai Kamiya hated computers.  
  
It had been bad enough that it had eaten his last floppy disk with his article on it, *now* it had-thanks to Gennai's email-sent him through cyberspace, where he was dangling above a lava pool.  
  
"I am going to *kill* that geezer if I ever get out of here!" he swore. The hot, sulfurous air burned his lungs, and his fingers were slowly going numb from gripping the stalactite so tightly. And it wasn't a real thrill that he was slowly slipping off.  
  
"Okay, not time to panic, Kamiya. You've been in worse scrapes than this, right? Just think back and try to remember what you did then."  
  
Unfortunately the memory bubble that floated up wasn't the kind one would call inspiring. Ten years ago, he had failed his oldest friend.  
  
Datamon had captured Sora, but when he confronted the fire wall-the very same one he had so naively tore through minutes ago!-he had frozen with self-doubt and fear. He'd needed Joe and Izzy to coax him through, and by that time, Datamon was long gone.  
  
  
  
Five years ago. His senior year, and the first soccer game of the season. Rumors had spread around the locker room that scouts were out in the crowd with substantial soccer scholarships. Everyone had thought for sure Tai was the obvious choice for such a prestigious award.  
  
Then the ball was heading towards him like it was just it and him on the whole field. He braced himself for the kick that would send the Kamiya name into the world of professional soccer.....  
  
If only that other guy hadn't tripped.  
  
It played over and over in his mind. The boy going down onto the turf, the realization that his cleat was going to connect with the guy's face. He'd reacted quickly, twisting that leg out of range.   
  
He could still hear the sickening *pop* of his knee, still felt the searing pain as he went down. The doctor's voice telling his coach and parents his knee would be beyond repair if he kept playing. He had locked himself in his room for weeks afterward, wallowing in self-pity.  
  
  
  
Tears bled from his eyes as his fingers began to loosen dangerously. He wasn't much of a hero at all, was he? All bravado and big words till he knew too much about the situation, then he had to be coddled like a two-year old! Hell, he'd even had to have been baby-sat at his last haircut.  
  
  
  
Tai's eyes snapped open. The more he thought about it, it was pretty true. Sure, he had to be bound, gagged, and eventually blindfolded, but hadn't he gone in willingly? Hadn't it been his idea? And as bad as he thought he looked with his new style, hadn't he gone immediately to ask Sora to the prom?  
  
Yes, the more he thought about it, the braver he felt. Taichi Kamiya was a brave man. and when his own courage failed him, his friends' courage would supplement. Tai realized that's what he should've been thinking about all along.  
  
"Yeah! You hear that, you dumb ol' volcano? I am Taichi Kamiya, bearer of the Crest of Courage and leader of the Digi-Destined! I'm not afraid anymore, 'cuz "*I'm* gonna get outta here!"  
  
*SNAP*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
There wasn't enough time to react. Tai could only yelp as his lifeline broke apart and plunged him deep into the molten river below.  
  
He could feel the heat in the very center of his bones. So, why wasn't he burning? Perhaps the shock of falling had numbed his senses? Well, so much the better!  
  
*Oftentimes it requires more to do the smallest deeds that to fight the greatest foes*  
  
Tai was so surprised by this sudden sound that his eyes shot open. Amazed that he could still see, he watched as blobs of red, orange, yellow and black swirled around. He felt like he was trapped in a giant lava lamp. Ooo, bad pun.  
  
*You are truly a courageous soul, Tai Kamiya. We are not always-this we have in common*  
  
" Wait a sec-rivers of fire, otherworldly voices....Oh God, was he-  
  
*You are yet alive, Tai Kamiya*  
  
  
  
*You are with us, in the river*  
  
Oh, well. *That* was helpful. He mentally sighed and decided to pursue a different approach.  
  
  
  
*What is this...lava?*  
  
What is lava? Shouldn't that be obvious?  
  
  
  
*Ah. We understand you now. Yes, it's true we fear little, but our greatest fear is to leave this chamber."  
  
Was this voice trying to say volcanoes didn't *like* to erupt? But lava-and fire for that matter-wasn't supposed to have feelings, wasn't it? Tai remembered the phrase 'the heart of the volcano', but could it have a soul too?  
  
*Well in the heart of this planet we exist, content to circle in her veins. But from time to time, we grow too great of a number for this body to hold. When that occurs, we must gather our courage and sacrifice ourselves*  
  
  
  
*Correct. And, upon reaching the cold surface, we take our last breaths. Sometimes we die slowly, sometimes quickly. But we always die. Most of us do not want to martyr ourselves, yet we must for the good of the whole*  
  
  
  
*You understand*  
  
Tai felt himself rising as a thermal welled up below him. He swirled in the currants, tossed head over heels until he was sure he was going to throw up. Then he hit the 'shore'. Automatically he pulled himself out, still reeling from his wild ride.  
  
*Tai Kamiya*  
  
Gasping and shivering in the now way-too-cool air, he looked over the tongue of fire that was slowly turning into black rock and ash.  
  
*We call you Master now. Give us time, and we will teach you of our ways. But beware, wind and water are your enemies and your allies, now more than ever. You will never be bothered by heat, nor flame. Wade through us, and we will be no more bother to you than the wind through your hair. You remain brave, and we will always comply*  
  
He threw up. Not that he was trying to be rude, but after everything, it was the only thing his body could do. He tried to stand, but tumbled over with a groan.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
"Tai! Are you okay?"  
  
"Ag-Agumon?" Tai slurred as he got on all fours. Images swam, then focused. For a split second, nothing registered. Tai shook his head a little and looked again.  
  
"Tai? Tai, it's *me*, Agumon! Your best friend?"  
  
"Agumon? Is that really you?" Agumon was a tiny little T-Rex with wide innocent eyes and a slight potbelly. This creature looked more like a velociraptor-longer arms and tail, thicker muscled legs, and *very* sharp looking claws.   
  
There was a wild look in his wider set eyes, but that was probably due to the fact that Tai was sprawled on the ground. The voice didn't sound quite so squeaky, either.  
  
"Been doing some growing while I've been gone, eh?" He remarked casually as they hugged.  
  
"How'd you know? Hey, are you sick or something? You're as hot as an oven!"  
  
"An oven?"  
  
"Yeah. And your eyes!"  
  
"My eyes? What about them?"  
  
"Well, they look like, well, almost like they're glowing!"  
  
Tai blinked and silently cursed the fact he didn't have a mirror. "Glowing, huh?" *Maybe it wasn't some crazy dream.*  
  
"Like embers. Your hair's gone."  
  
Tai stared indignantly. "Not *all* of it! I just got a trim!"  
  
But Agumon wasn't listening. His attention was caught by a barely audible sound. Suddenly hew gasped happily and took off.  
  
"Sora! Sora!"  
  
Sora? Any fatigue left in Tai's body immediately left as jumped up and ran after the dinosaur.  
  
He snatched up the red-head in a twirling hug, laughing all the while. He had never been so glad to see her.  
  
"Sora!" he squealed. "You're so warm!" he dropped her and held her at arm's length.  
  
"Tai, what happened? Your eyes-"  
  
"I know, I know. Yours too!"  
  
"Really? What's going on? I just went through the *weirdest* ordeal."  
  
"Me too! But I tell you what-why don't we look and see if the others are here. We can talk on the way."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." she smiled as she took his offered arm. "Ready guys?"  
  
"Yup!" Biyomon chirped happily. Tai looked at the unfamiliar familiar. Agumon hadn't been the only one to grow up.  
  
Speaking of the devil...  
  
Tai did a double-take at his digital friend, who was looking at the pink bird oddly. if he didn't know better, he'd say Agumon was starting a crush.   
  
Then again, what did he know? Hadn't he just escaped a river of fire? 


	3. Spectrum-Yellow

Ok, in our last chapter, Tai found himself dangling above(read this part like Dr. Evil!), a pool of molten hot magma, where he was forced to confront the notion that bravery isn't always about big battles and that molten rock experiences fear and contentment.  
But he is out in one piece, and yes, Agumon's gotten bigger too. But what's this? Physical proof! His eyes are glowing?! Maybe now that they've met up with the girls, they can get some answers.  
  
...maybe not.  
  
Btw, for those who don't want to do the math, Sora is 21, Tai is 22, and TK is now the ripe old age of 18. Biyomon and Agumon are approx. 19-20, and Patamon is approx. 18 *human years* (make note of this!)  
A.S.D.A  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: Yellow  
  
The Letter  
  
Takeru Takashi-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the 'Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
"TK! TK, help!"  
  
"I'm coming, Patamon!!!" TK cursed as he stumbled, the words whipped away by the relentless winds that had plagued him ever since he arrived. "I'll find you! I swear it!"  
  
*Give up, boy!*  
  
"Never!"  
  
*You'll never make it*  
  
TK ignored the voice and pressed onward. As if to taunt him further, the wind increased its fury. Now the air was damp with chill, and TK shivered as he was soaked to the bone.  
  
*Why do you bother? You'll never bridge the gap between the two of you*  
  
TK had already realized something like that. He'd fought for every inch, but Patamon's voice never grew closer. But there was a snowflake's chance in hell that he would surrender before finding his best friend. Not after losing him to Devimon so many years ago.  
  
"I! WILL! NOT! GIVE! UP!!" he shouted as he stumbled again. He sniffed and wiped his nose. Blood. He must have landed on his face on not realized it.   
  
*Determined little brat, aren't you?*  
  
"Leave me alone! All of you!"  
  
TK almost fell again as the wind suddenly paused, like it was startled, before returning to its previous hurricane-like strength.  
  
*All of us?* the voice asked, amused. *And just how many of us do you presume to hear?*  
  
The young blonde quickly realized what he'd said and what he was being asked. Perhaps if he answered correctly, these winds would let him reach the bat-winged digimon. Trying to ignore the distant, pitiful cries, he stood still and listened carefully.  
  
At first all he heard were the howls and shrieks anybody would hear if they were crazy enough to stand in the middle of a tornado. But after a few moments of intense concentration, there became more.  
  
One voice, as harsh and cold as an icy blast  
  
Two, thick and garbled, like someone with a very bad head cold.  
  
Three, effeminate, warm and carefree, like sunshine on a spring day  
  
Four, weak but demanding to be heard, like a petulant child  
  
Each voice asked him the same thing over and over- *How many, Takeru? Can you really hear us all, Takeru?*-in insistent little whispers that could destroy the mind.  
  
"There's at least four of you. I-I think there might be more, but..."  
  
*But what?* asked the weakest voice.  
  
"I-I can't distinguish them. They just seem to keep overlapping into each other."  
  
*Fine as that is, * the harshest voice hissed, throwing a chill through the young teen. *You do realize your standing here has made you too late to rescue the piglet?*  
  
"Patamon! No!" TK bolted forward. "And he is *not* a pig!"  
  
The winds pushed him back once again.  
  
"Please! let me through!"  
  
*No*  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
*You will not get there in time*  
  
"I will if you let me through! You'll see! Lemme go!"  
  
*Forget it. It's hopeless*  
  
"NOTHING IS HOPELESS!"  
  
His words echoed in the empty glade. Wait? Glade? wasn't he just in a dark cavern of some sort? But what happened to Patamon?!  
  
*He was never in danger*  
  
"Huh?! You mean to tell me I was worried for nothing?"  
  
*This was a test*  
  
"Test for what?" Boy, did he feel silly talking to empty space.  
  
*You have the Crest of Hope, Takeru Takashi. But to bear an object is one thing. To contain its essence is another  
  
We are the Four Winds, and we bind ourselves to your side. As we grow together, your connection to us will deepen, and permit you to hear the stories whispered by our children-the words of prophets and kings, of thieves and murderers, and all in between since your kind first used our gift of life*  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
The wind died away, leaving TK in an almost unnatural silence. It was almost more deafening than the hurricane gales he'd been subject to.  
  
"Hey, TK! What're you doing out here?"  
  
"Patamon!" the tall blonde grabbed the winged guinea pig in a bear hug.  
  
"TK! You're squishing me!" Patamon giggled as he wriggled free. "Did you forget to comb your hair before you came here?" he teased as he hovered at eye level. His wings seemed to strain more to keep his larger frame afloat.  
  
"Oh, ah, haha!" TK realized he must look a fright, hair all mussed, face red with windburn, and dried blood on his upper lip. Good thing Matt wasn't there, he'd probably get a scolding for allowing his hair to be in such disarray! "It's a long story."  
  
"TK! Patamon!"  
  
"Tai? Hey, Tai!"  
  
TK wave to the party that came running towards him. As they drew closer, he realized everyone was...different.  
  
Sure, Agumon and Biyomon were bigger looking, it was his human friends who seemed the most different, though he couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"Hey guys." he said as they finally caught up with him. "You will *not* believe what just happened to me!" Tai and Sora looked at each other, smiled, and faced the youngest.  
  
"Wanna bet?" they asked in unison.  
  
  
  
Well, so now we know something's definitely up. But what? Can u guess who's next? 


	4. Spectrum-Green

Ok, in our last chapter, TK suffered through a hurricane under the belief that Patamon was in mortal danger. After all, that letter *had* said the Digital World needed help, didn't it?   
  
After being chastised by *four* voices, TK chose to prevail, fully believing in the hope that had sustained him thus far. At that point, the four voices introduced themselves as the Four Winds and pledged themselves to him. Now TK and Patamon are reunited with Tai, Sora, Agu + Biyo, so can the others be far off?  
  
Judging by past experiences, they may not even be on the same plane....  
  
Btw, for those who don't want to do the math, Sora is 21, Tai is 22, TK is 18, and Miss Mimi(kudos to those who bothered to humor me and guess!) is 21. Biyomon, Palmon, and Agumon are approx. 19-20, and Patamon is approx. 18 *human years* (make note of this!)  
A.S.D.A  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: Green  
  
The Letter  
  
Mimi Tachikawa-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the 'Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
"Oh!" Mimi cried as she smacked another mosquito. she thought miserably,   
  
Stupid Gennai. She'd thought she'd be seeing her Palmon again, but instead she'd fallen into a swamp of quicksand. She had been treading water and calling for help for quite some time now, and she was beginning to get really exhausted.   
  
"Ooo, I hate nature! Why can't I be at the mall?!"  
  
*You mean that?*  
  
"I sure do! I can't wait to see this place as a sturdy parking lot!"  
  
She thought she heard a soft sigh, and spun around in the liquid, hoping for a face attached to a strong body. Instead, she came face to face with a small pale pink flower. As she watched, the small flower drooped, and Mimi felt a sudden pang of regret. Had she hurt the little thing's feelings?  
  
No, that was silly! Plants can't feel like people do!  
  
*Palmon was a plant, and she could*  
  
But that was different! Palmon was a digimon! But then again...Palmon was a *plant* digimon. And she often grew sad when she saw Matt and Tai barreling through the undergrowth...  
  
Maybe...maybe she really *had* hurt the plant's feelings.  
  
"I'm sorry." she told it in her most sincere tone. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just having a bad day."  
  
To her amazement and delight, the little bud actually lifted slightly, as if to judge her sincerity. Mimi latched onto the ground besides it very cautiously. Through much trial and error, she had learned what little solid ground surrounded the quicksand could not support her weight, and she didn't want to drown the innocent flower.  
  
The flower seemed to give her a curious 'look', so she smiled and began to tell it how she'd gotten the email from Gennai, how she'd ended up taking a wrong turn in this endless swamp and fell into the quicksand. Then she told it who she was, about her friends and all their adventures they'd shared, how sad she was the day she had to leave her friends and Japan to live in Texas because of her father's job, how excited she was when she got into the cheerleading squad in high school, and became the college team captain.  
  
She told it about the hunky high school football captain, whom she'd crushed on heavily, and how she'd later leveled him when he'd tried to grope her in his Camero. How good she was getting in her fashion design courses in college.   
  
How much she missed Palmon.  
  
Mimi could feel her energy slip away as she babbled on, but there really wasn't any other option but to talk. And talking to the pink blossom made her feel better.  
  
"If you see...If you see Palmon...tell her I love her..." The brown-haired girl gasped as she lost consciousness and slipped under the watery surface.  
  
......  
  
.........  
  
............  
  
  
*Mimi*  
  
*Mimi Tachikawa, can you hear us?*  
  
"Nn..." she stirred, as if waking up from a dream.  
  
*Open your eyes*  
  
Slowly, regretfully, she forced them to open. There was nothing but sandy brown as far as she could see. She felt light and warm.  
  
*Mimi Tachikawa. You are here for a purpose*  
  
she repeated dully, not fully aware.  
  
*You're crest is the Crest of Sincerity, but it was once known also as the Crest of Purity. When you claimed you wished to see these lands destroyed, your heart was filled with selfishness, and we despaired. When you apologized, your pure soul emerged, and *we* took hope. When you spent your last breaths on wishes of love instead of curses for fate, we rejoiced. We, who stand vigilant and silent through time*  
  
As the voices whispered, a shape appeared before Mimi. Blurred at first, it became the pink blossom she'd been conversing with. Blurry it remained, like it was underwater. Or rather, she amended, like it was being *seen* underwater.  
  
*We need a pure soul, a caring soul. You need to be strong for your purity to remain intact. We will help each other. Will you accept our bargain?*  
  
She really had no idea what it was talking about, but it seemed to feel like the right thing to do, so she nodded.   
  
*You may close your eyes now, Mimi*  
  
Gladly she let her heavy lids fall. Mimi felt a warm tickling sensation fill her. She sighed contentedly-it was like someone had just put her in her warm bed and pulled the covers up.  
  
*We will stand by your side, Mimi. We who nurtured you will become the ones you nurture. Do not abuse our power. Our limits are limitless if understood. We are always with you, around you, below you, within you...*  
  
Mimi frowned in her sleep as the air began to chill slightly.  
  
*Mimi...*  
  
*Mimi...*  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
"MIMI!!!"  
  
The brown-eyed girl bolted upright. Blinking several times, she realized she was on solid, dry land. Was she knocked out, and it had all been some hallucinogenic dream?  
  
"Oh Mimi, are you okay?"  
  
"Palmon?" Mimi turned toward the worried, familiar voice. "Is that really you?" she laughed.  
  
Palmon had gone through some changes of her own, apparently. Her petals were longer, but still wavy in a fashionable way. Her legs finally seemed to have caught up with her long arms. That was good, she wouldn't have to drag them on the ground-funny though that they resembled bellbottoms so much. Her body wasn't so round anymore. It was more pear-shaped, and Mimi immediately began to think of designs that would flatter her. Hm, same old Mimi.  
  
And ultimately, same old Palmon, for her eyes hadn't changed a bit. Full of love, warm and carefree, the way she'd left them years ago.   
  
"Who else would I be?" Palmon asked in innocent confusion.   
  
"You just look different, that's all."  
  
"Oh!" Palmon smiled her crooked grin. "You look different too! What made you decide to dye your hair like that?"  
  
"My hair?!" Mimi put a hand on her head. Had the Texan sun lightened it *that* much?  
  
"Yeah. What made you put in that stripe of green? It's very pretty, if a bit unusual."  
  
Green? What was she talking about? Mimi pulled out her trusty compact and peered in. Sure enough, one long strand was tinted spring green. She stared blankly at her mirror for a long moment.  
  
  
  
She put her mirror away in her back pocket. As she lifted the hand she'd been leaning on, she noticed several small pink blossoms underneath. On a whim, she slapped her other hand on the blank grass and lifted again. More pink blossoms.  
  
"Uhh, Mimi?" Palmon asked, unable to see what Mimi was doing, but very concerned about her friend's weird behavior. "I think I heard Gomamon and Selkie on my way over here to find you. Maybe we should go and see?"  
  
"Yes." Mimi said absently, still staring at her hand. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Ok, U're prolly wondering-why Texas? Well, these stories were all planned before 02 hit US shores, and all I knew was that in movie, Mimi was to be absent(turns out on vacation, but hey). So, I listened to the (true) rumors that Mimi left for the US. Judging by her 01 outfit, I assumed to a Western state, and since my sister's best friend had moved there not too long beforehand, I guess I mentally just decide that's where she'd go....even though we were/are still screaming "NO GOAL!" (grrrrr, why is the sports world against us?)  
  
So that's that. Next up is....prolly the longest chapter! 


	5. Spectrum-Blue

Ok, in our last chapter, Mimi had vented her frustration and fear by longing for progress to hurry up and pave over the swamp she'd fallen into. She talked herself to near-death to a nearby blossom, which Mimi had(and maybe rightly so) anthromorphized and told her life story to.  
  
On the brink of life, she agreed to a deal by the mysterious voices that may or may not have plagued her friends, which left her with some...interesting results.  
  
Btw, for those who don't want to do the math, Sora and Mimi are 21, Tai is 22, TK is 18, and Matt(who all of u have apparently been waiting for with baited breath) is 22. Biyomon, Palmon, Agumon, and Gabumon are approx. 19-20, and Patamon is approx. 18 *human years* (make note of this!)  
A.S.D.A  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: Blue  
  
The Letter  
  
Yamato Ishida-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the 'Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
"AHH-CHOO!"  
  
Matt sniffed noisily as he hugged himself, rubbing his arms. Clad only in a midweight green muscle tee and frayed jean shorts, he had of course found himself stranded in the middle of a blizzard when he had hit 'reply'.,  
  
"Of all the days I forget to bring a jacket..." he chastised himself, another sneeze cutting off his train of thought.   
  
Truth be told, he'd chosen his wardrobe that day for nostalgic reasons. Fresh from his training at culinary school in France, he had returned to Japan to find his world vastly changed.  
  
Most of the friends he'd grown up with were either married, in school, or out of the country. Even his little brother had become more distant, spending more of his free time dating and flirting and fixing his hair.  
  
Seeing Gennai's email had made him think about Gabumon and the Digital World, and he eagerly hit reply with the dream of revisiting his childhood.  
  
  
  
His dream had ended when this nightmare began. He coughed, and then kept coughing until he ran out of breath. Exhausted, he fell to his knees, no longer caring about anything but his own self pity.  
  
*TK!*  
  
*TK! TK!*  
  
Matt's eyes snapped open. , cracking the tiny icicles that had formed there. The air around him was filled with tiny giggling voices that were all calling his brother's name, but all he could see was a countless number of snowflakes.  
  
"Who's there?" he croaked as loud as he could. The only response was the continued giggling.  
  
he thought in horrified fascination.  
  
*Are you?*  
  
The new voice had a deeper resonance, and a kind of wisdom to it that complemented the tiny, high-pitched voices. Like an old English nobleman in a room full of Valley schoolgirls.  
  
"What's going on? Who's talking?"  
  
*The snowflakes, for one.*  
  
"But...snowflakes don't have voices, and even if they did, why would they want to talk to me?"  
  
*They don't want to talk to you, Yamato*  
  
"Then why-"  
  
*Snowflakes live only as long as they fly. They die as soon as they touch the ground*  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
*You have been down this path before. A snowflake dies, but memories linger. Here, where it is almost always cold enough for their corpses to remain whole, they play on when the North Wind lifts and revives them. They call your brother because they remember you*  
  
Been this way before? Snowflakes calling for his brother...?  
  
"Ten years ago." Matt realized softly. "Ten years ago when we were all separated by Devimon, and I lost TK!"  
  
The experience had seared into his memory. The fear of never seeing his brother again. The chilling winds that froze his lungs. That's why the snowflakes were calling TK's name. That's what he had done for over an hour, hadn't he? Right up until he passed out from exposure and exhaustion.  
  
*Then Gabumon helped you*  
  
"Gabumon..." The wolf-lizard had taken off his own fur and risked illness and personal embarrassment, all so that he would get better.  
  
*Had you listened to him in the first place and stayed by the fire, he would not hav had to do so*  
  
True enough, but...  
  
"He's my only brother. He was my responsibility."  
  
*So you did not think Gabumon worthy of the task?*  
  
"No, that's not it. He-I was unworthy. I felt like I should have been out there looking, not him.'  
  
*But he was better equipped to handle the situation. Your actions forced him to waste the time he *could've* used searching*  
  
A surge of anger went through the blonde. Why was this voice trying to make him feel bad *now*? Why not then? What was the point of dragging up the past?  
  
*Do you remember what you told him the following day?*  
  
Matt stared blankly into to the storm. He'd said thanks, hadn't he? He did, he knew he did. He thought he did. He remembered feeling bad he'd given Gabumon his first cold...  
  
  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
*You did*  
  
"No. Well... but I didn't mean anything by it! And he didn't seemed to be bothered by it!"  
  
*You fought with your friend Taichi*  
  
"Yeah! 'Cuz *he* was teasing Gabumon!"  
  
*No. He only asked how Gabumon received his cold. Why do you presume otherwise?*  
  
"Because...I...See..."  
  
*Is it so hard to admit?*  
  
"Because I felt bad that I had teased him!" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
*Not a very good friend, were you, then*  
  
"No, I was not." Matt spat bitterly, frozen tears on his cheeks.   
  
There was silence again. Even the snowflakes had long ago stopped their laughter.   
  
*Why did you come here?* The voice asked, this time in a more gentle tone.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice! I replied to that stupid e-mail and ended up here in Winter Wonderland!"  
  
*Then why did you reply?*  
  
"Gennai said...he said there was trouble."  
  
*Was that your only reason?*  
  
"Yes."  
  
*No*  
  
"No." Matt agreed tiredly. He was far too cold to play games anymore. Why wasn't he frozen solid yet? He suspected the voice only knew the answer to that. "I really missed everybody. Gabumon was stuck in another world, Mimi and Joe moved out of town, Izzy's busy with his programs, and Tai's busy with Sora. Even TK barely spends time with me. He's too busy chasing Kari, even though he won't admit it."  
  
He felt like he couldn't stop. Maybe that's what the voice wanted. Well. So now he was being psycho-analyzed by an invisible something. So be it.   
  
"I thought if everybody came back, we'd all remember the good times we shared and be friends again.' He sighed raggedly.   
  
"I just feel like we're all drifting apart."  
  
*What is your crest, Yamato?*  
  
"Friendship." the blonde laughed hollowly.  
  
*Why do you laugh?*  
  
"Because it was given to *me*. And I never seem to live up to it."  
  
*Yamato, don't you see? Friendship is the most powerful crest of all. Courage, Love, Sincerity, Hope and every other crest needs it to work at it's best. As such, it requires a powerful heart to make it work*  
  
"But all of my friends seem so far..."  
  
*A friendship is easy to make, difficult to maintain. Far easier to watch them dissolve, isn't it*  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
*Are you going to give up?*  
  
For the first time since the voice started talking, Yamato Ishida felt a twinge of indignation. "No way! I can't just give up on them! We're a team, and they were always there for me-weather I wanted them to be or not! Why should I give them up without a fight?"  
  
The voice laughed gently, a sound like icicles in the breeze. *We knew you had the heart. Hope and Courage will never leave you, friend Yamato*  
  
The snow twirled again, faster and faster, stinging his eyes and skin. "WAIT!" Matt called out fearfully against the gales. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!"  
  
He scrunched his eyes tight as a wave of vertigo washed over him...  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
"Matt! Matt, c'mon!"  
  
" Oniisan!?"  
  
Matt groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Blurry at first, they cleared quickly and he found himself staring into pools of fire.  
  
"Jeeze Matt, you're like a refrigerator! Where the hell have you been!"  
  
"T-Tai?"  
  
"Yeah man, I'm here. So's TK and Sora, and the digimon too."  
  
"Tai...TK..." Matt's lower lip trembled, and he shivered feverishly.   
  
"Matt, what's wrong?!" Tai screamed as he noted the tears in the blonde's ice blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't always been such a good friend. I tried, I really did Tai, but it's been so hard..." The blonde-haired boy, usually so reserved, sobbed softly.  
  
"Matt, you don't have to be sorry. We understand." Agumon patted the human's hand gently. "Gabumon always said you always had a hard time growing up."  
  
"You were afraid to trust anybody because Mom and Dad split us up." TK forced his big brother's head up. "I had trouble too-remember me and Patamon on that subway ride home?"  
  
"Mm-hmm!" the flying pork loin agreed. "But we learned it's okay to argue as long as you both apologize afterwards and learn something from the whole ordeal."  
  
"You two learned that lesson too-" Sora chuckled. "-Although there was a lot more blood involved."  
  
Matt smiled, and Tai chuckled and punched him lightly in the arm. "See? All that and we're still together. I wouldn't give up on you that easy, man!"  
  
"Thanks, Tai, everyone." Matt stood shakily on his feet with the help of the brunette and the younger blonde. He gave them both a weak hug before giving Tai a double take.  
  
"What the *hell* is wrong with your eyes?!"  
  
The others broke out laughing, leaving Matt even more confused.  
  
"It's a long story, oniisan!" TK wheezed in between fits. still laughing, they pressed forward in search of more friends.  
  
  
What, no Gabumon?   
  
Nope, not yet. Don't worry, he'll get there eventually. As for the next chapter, who's next? :) 


	6. Spectrum-Indigo

Ok, in science class, we learned about the visible spectrum and an easy way to remember it-Roy G. Biv, right? Now, I know some of u are going to want to quibble and say that her crest was pink, but seeing as the DD's returned to fight the D.M via a rainbow created by them. Since pink is not *technically* in the spectrum, we're using the next best thing(besides, wouldn't u say Ken's crest is pinker?)  
  
Now, in our last chapter, Matt was brought back to the icy forest where 10 yrs ago Devimon had flung him. Forced to realize his faults, he is made to realize that friendship is a far greater power than any other yet one that requires careful tending.  
  
He reunites with his brother and best friend, but what's this? Gabumon's not there yet? Where could he be? Is it possible that their partnership has fallen into disrepair, or is it something else?  
  
Btw, for those who don't want to do the math, Sora and Mimi are 21, Matt and Tai are 22, TK is 18, and so is Kari. Biyomon, Palmon, Agumon, and Gabumon are approx. 19-20, Patamon is approx. 18, Gatomon would be 18-20(have u heard her Jap. VA? She sounds so old!!) *human years* (make note of this!)  
A.S.D.A  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: Indigo  
  
The Letter  
  
Hikari Kamiya-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the 'Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
Kari never did really like the dark.  
  
Oh sure, at eighteen, she was to big to give into nightlights and such, but she still left the door open at night at home, and slept too lightly at college.  
  
Bad things happened in the dark. Public Safety Officials posted flyers on nearly every tackable surface, all reminding students not to travel alone after dark. Travel agencies would warn tourists of the same thing-stay out of the areas that aren't on you itinerary or else. Movies, insurance agencies, alarm companies- all of them liked to use the 'dark-is-dangerous' theme.  
  
Kari respected the danger, and tried her best to stay safe and alert, like most young women these days. But the dark bothered her for one other reason.  
  
It always seemed to be after her.  
  
Which perfectly explained why she was sitting in this void. It had a floor, or at least she assumed, but nothing else gave a clue as to where she was or how wide a space it was.  
  
Not a single light. Not even the dim flicker of a piece of ash. She wasn't even sure if her eyes were open, it was so black.  
  
She wished her brother was here. He'd comfort her while demanding to know what was going on. Gatomon could probably find a door with her 'kitty sense'. Sora would be just as scared, but would be stronger than her.  
  
"Let me ouuut!!" she wailed, to no avail.  
  
The darkness seemed to just grow heavier and heavier, even though she knew that was technically impossible.  
  
"Please...let me go!" Kari whispered, burying her face in her knees.  
  
"Kari? Is that you little one?"  
  
She lifted her head and strained her eyes. The air in front of her seemed to shimmer a little. One little corner of her mind stated that it wasn't really light, just less dark. Whatever the apparition was created from, it was a welcome change from the monotonous black.   
  
"Wi-Wizardmon?"  
  
"Ah! It *is* you! You've changed quite a bit since we last met, and I can say it was only for the better."  
  
"Wizardmon, how? You-you died all those years ago."  
  
"Actually Kari, very few digimon truly die. Most of us get reconfigured or recycled. But you should know that!"  
  
"Reconf...Oh! TK said Patamon did that once..."  
  
"Mm-hmm. I was waiting in the Great Bin for my upload to begin when I heard sobbing noises. I followed them and I found you!"  
  
"Oh, Wizardmon, I'm so scared! Ever since Myotismon attacked the Earth, I've never felt truly safe at night."  
  
She curled herself as small as possible. "I wish I was brave and strong like my brother." she whimpered in self-pity.  
  
"Hikari!" the shade adomished her. "What's all this 'weak' talk? You are every bit as strong as he is."  
  
"No, I'm not! I gave myself to Myotismon because I was afraid to fight!"  
  
"You gave yourself because you wanted to protect your friends and the city."  
  
"That first time Tai came back, then left without me- I could've gone too, but I was too terrified to leave Mom and Dad!"  
  
"You were still sick, and you knew in your heart you'd be of no use right then. *But* you were strong enough to let him go."  
  
"Yeah, and when I finally got to the Digital World, I got sick again and held everybody back. Tai never got sick because he's too tough. Germs bounce off him."  
  
"You never had to be tied down for a simple haircut."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Had she heard him right?  
  
Although his collar hid his smile, it was very clear in his large eyes. "Ask your brother about it. Or better yet, Matt."  
  
Kari blinked at him. Tai couldn't have gotten upset over something so silly...but then, he *did* have weird red marks on his face and his sleeves had been a bit gummy when she washed it...  
  
In spite of her situation, she giggled.  
  
"Courage comes from the light within, Kari. As the old human saying goes- 'and the flower bloomed when the pain of opening became less that the pain of remaining shut'."  
  
Kari was beginning to understand. Even when she had been most afraid, in her darkest hours, she'd always done the right thing, found the light to guide her way out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wizardmon. You're right. I guess I should've seen this all before."  
  
"Sometimes the most obvious things in the world have to be pointed out by a friend. Gatomon learned that, and so have you. Good girl."  
  
"Hn, thanks. Will you come back now? We both really miss you."  
  
"It's not yet his time."  
  
"His?"  
  
The shade's eyes widened momentarily in alarm before resuming their previous expression. "Oh, what am I saying? Ha, ha! I suppose I wasn't thinking. I meant to say *I* can't come back yet. But we shall meet again-have no fear about that."  
  
She brushed aside the sensation he wasn't telling her something and smiled. "I won't. But how do we-I-get out of here? I have to tell Gatomon you're okay!"  
  
When the shadow spoke again, he was very grave. "You may not remember all of this after you leave, Hikari."  
  
"But why?" Forget Wizardmon? Never.  
  
"Because. Now, let's not dwell on that! Think of your crest, Kari. Think of what it means. To you, to your friends, to the Digital World. Farewell." And just like that, he rippled into the inky blackness, leaving her uncomfortably alone again.  
  
Sighing, she scrunched her face and thought hard about her crest. the darkness silently screamed in her ears, but she did her best to ignore it.  
  
Her crest. The Crest of Light. Well, it blinded Myotismon for a little while, and helped Gatomon digivolve into Angewomon.   
  
And that one time, under the sewers, it had help purify the Numemon. Not to mention help defeat Myotismon, bind VenomMyotismon, ward off the Dark Masters and defeat Apoclymon.  
  
But *how* did the light work? She'd never thought much about it before. Izzy had mentioned it used her energy somehow-but she couldn't understand the way he had explained it.   
  
a child-like voice in her head cried. She remembered those words. She'd said them after Apoclymon destroyed the tags...  
  
How'd they get them back, anyway?  
  
She fingered it in the murkiness. Now that she consciously thought about it, it really was weird none of them had thought about their sudden reappearance. It was like they had never left-maybe they hadn't?  
  
But that would have to wait until she actually *saw* the others. Back to business. The light inside her...  
  
Well, she always wanted not to be a burden. She always wanted to help, feel what the others feel. The Digital World had needed her, so she went. No questions, no hesitations. Never mind that the constant stresses made her sick. Tai wanted to play soccer with her. She went. Never mind that she got pneumonia and could've died. When the first Agumon leapt out her bedroom window, she didn't ask why-just held on for the ride.   
  
But why? Simple-she just couldn't be selfish. Maybe that's why the dark chased her-it couldn't really touch her. By simply loving everything around her, she had made the light her shield.  
  
An angel child bathed in heaven's light...  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
"Kari...Kaarrii....Wake uup..."  
  
She blinked, then winced as the shadow moved away, splashing sunlight on her face.  
  
"I was beginning to worry about you."  
  
"Gatomon?" Kari cocked her head to look at the white cat.   
  
"Gatomon!!" she squealed as she glomped the feline. "Was I sleeping? I had such a weird dream."  
  
"Tell me about it?"  
  
Kari blinked and giggled. "I would, but I can't really remember it! Gee, you look nice."  
  
Gatomon purred contentedly. "Thank you. I just had my tail ring polished, and I've been trying this new catnip rinse."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Kari!"  
  
The two females looked up and saw Tai waving. Matt, slumped wearily on TK, was waving as well. Sora and the digimon brought up the rear. As they approached, she noticed they all appeared...different somehow. Tai stopped and gave her a funny look. Was she different too?  
  
"You're...glowing." he said in an odd tone.  
  
"Must be because I'm so glad to see everybody again." she smiled.  
  
"No Kari, he means you're *really* glowing!" Gatomon protested. I didn't notice it before, but when you got in Tai's shadow, you started to glow!"  
  
She didn't feel any different. Kari turned her hands over. They didn't look different to her. Kari stepped back, out of her brother's late afternoon shadow. "How about now?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
She stuck a hand in the shadow. "Now?"  
  
"Yup." Agumon nodded.   
  
Looking around frantically, she spotted a little cave to her left. It wasn't big, but it was dark, and would prove it all. She bolted into it, ignoring the cries of alarm from her friends.  
  
"Now?" she demanded as they reached her.   
  
"Kari...is there something you'd like to tell us?" Matt asked gently but warily.  
  
"Why?" She asked, light brown eyes wide with alarm and confusion.  
  
"Because you look like you just swallowed a lamp."  
  
Kari stared down and realized Matt was right. She *was* glowing like a lamp. She lit the walls of the cave up like a human flashlight!  
  
TK cautiously approached her, and she noticed his eyes kept changing. They stayed blue, but the hue changed, sometimes becoming almost translucent, sometimes so dark they looked like storm clouds.  
  
"Man, you can hardly see your eyes!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know where I keep the dimmer switch."  
  
He laughed gently. she'd forgotten how nice it sounded. His face turned serious, and she watched his shy blue eyes grow storm dark once more.  
  
"Kari, lemme tell you a story..."  
  
  
Yea! 6 down, 2 to go! 


	7. Spectrum-Violet

Ok, in the last chapter, we learned Kari is still afraid of the dark, Wizardmon is still waiting to be reuploaded to the digital plane, and the author is a rampant Takari shipper(oh c'mon, u didn't guess?!)  
  
Now Kari "is her own nightlight" and she's back with Gatomon and Tai. Will they ever catch up with the rest of their friends?  
  
Btw, for those who don't want to do the math, Sora and Mimi are 21, Matt and Tai are 22, TK and Kari are18, and Izzy(Koushiro) is 21. Biyomon, Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon , and Tentomon are approx. 19-20, Patamon is approx. 18, Gatomon would be 18-20(have u heard her Jap. VA? She sounds so old!!) *human years* (make note of this!)  
A.S.D.A  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: Violet  
  
The Letter  
  
Koushiro Izumi-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the 'Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
He blinked. They blinked back. He raised his right arm. They raised their right arms.   
  
"Curious." They all agreed.  
  
He raised his left leg. Half of them raised theirs. Some just stood there, and some waved on.  
  
Izzy blinked in shock. Now *that* was anomalous.   
  
He raised his right arm again, and some rolled their eyes. Only a couple bothered to follow suit.  
  
"What's going on?  
  
"I should think you'd already know." sniffed one of the other Izzy's, crossing his arms haughtily.  
  
"Maybe he can't! Maybe to learn that would destroy us!" another squealed. The first rolled his eyes in disgust.   
  
"The premise of your statement appears to be based on the hypothetical and not on the factual." yet another Izzy replied coolly.  
  
"Oy vey." Koushiro muttered. What was Gennai trying to pull? "Man, I wish Tentomon was here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Koushiro looked down in surprise. This Izzy was small-the child version of himself. He was even wearing the same clothes Koushiro wore when he first arrived in the Digital World ten years ago.  
  
"Why? Because at least I'd have someone different to figure all this out with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because sometimes it helps to have a different point of view."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if everyone had the same point of view, nothing new would be discovered."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jeeze, what was with this kid?! "As I've already stated, if everyone saw things the same way, no one would find new possibilities for an object. For example, one man years ago was fixing up some machinery with standard parts when he realized the potential of the spring coils he was using. Thus, today we have the Slinky™."  
  
"How do we make discoveries?"  
  
Koushiro bit his lip to keep from screaming.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to answer him?" snapped the first Izzy.  
  
"Affirmative. It is your obligation to acknowledge the child." added the third Izzy. Many of the Izzys behind him nodded.  
  
"Maybe we don't have to know!" wailed the second.   
  
"But the answer's already been given! We make discoveries by changing our point of view!!" Koushiro threw up his hands in exasperation.  
  
The Izzy's were silent. Koushiro stared back, panting slightly. Had he missed something?  
  
All right, but how? What was the idea or thing that was waiting for a new chance? He sighed wearily, and looked back to the kid.  
  
"What is the Digital World composed of?" questioned the little one.  
  
"It's composed of flora and fauna of a variety of colors, shapes, sizes, and intelligence. There's...soil and air and water that allow survival of the species-"  
  
"As well as the necessary global shifts that keep the mantle and crust replenishing itself." finished the third Izzy.  
  
"What is the Earth compose of?" the little one queried again.  
  
Koushiro glanced at the other Izzy, but he made no move to answer. It was up to him again. "The Earth is also comprised of a variety of organisms. We have the proper nutrients in relative abundance, and yes, plate tectonics."  
  
"So it sounds like the Earth and the Digital World are basically the same."  
  
It sounded more like a statement than a question. Koushiro nodded. "Well...yes, you could say that. Except there aren't any bugs three stories tall."  
  
"Then why do you think they're not?"  
  
Koushiro was taken aback. "I never said-"  
  
It's not what you said, it's what you implied!" snarled a very angry looking Izzy.  
  
"Oh, oh, we're in trouble now!" squealed Izzy number two.  
  
"You always stated that you wanted to go back to the 'Real World'. If both worlds are made of the same materials, and follow basically the same rules of nature and physics, how can one be considered more real than the other?!"  
  
He had never thought about it. The Digital World wasn't his true home, so, in a sense, it never really was real. The same way when you moved to another town, it never felt as real as your old town.   
  
"Curious."  
  
He was beginning to see. By changing his view of the Digital World, he had discovered a nasty little bugger-that he may have unintentionally offended those he cared about.  
  
"I see...I'm sorry. I-I never realized....but I know now, and I will ensure that the others are made awares!" he finished with determination, smacking his balled-up fist into the other.  
  
"Forgiven."  
  
Koushiro opened his eyes. All the other Izzys had vanished, save the youngest, who was smiling impishly.  
  
"Who *were* they?"  
  
"Oh, just various aspects of yourself." the duplicate replied airily, as if this type of situation occurred all the time.  
  
"And you?" Koushiro asked, kneeling to eye level.  
  
"I am what you were, what you are, and what you will be. I am the lightning of your mind and soul. I am a harbinger of death, but when harnessed and respected, I am a harbinger of information and power."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The boy simply shrugged. "I am your curiosity, let's leave it at that."  
  
The child prodigy calmly stepped forward and into Koushiro's body. The pain that followed was intense-he truly felt like he was being electrocuted! His mind screamed, his body screamed, he screamed.  
  
Then it all went black.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
Izzy groaned as his eyes flickered open. Blue skies greeted him, soft breezes caressed his cheek.  
  
"IZZY!!"  
  
"KOUSHIRO!!"  
  
The voices brought him back to full reality. Unfortunately, that meant a lot of pain. He whimpered as he tried to move.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Izzy, are you okay?" Tentomon hovered barely inches from his prone body, a worried non-expression on his face.  
  
"Uhhh.....wha' happened?"  
  
"Koushiro! Ye were hit by a bolt o' lightning! Strike me dead if it weren't the devil o' a surprise!"  
  
Hey, he knew that voice. The accent was a bit thicker than he remembered, but...  
  
"Serena...Serenam-"  
  
"Hush now, ye fool." she cooed softly, fussing over him. "What a daft thing to happen, on a beautiful day like this."  
  
"Bolt from the blue..." Izzy chuckled, which ended up in a coughing fit.  
  
"Relax Izzy. Don't talk. Now, is anything broken?"  
  
Eyes closed, the computer wiz smiled at the bug. "I believe you just told me not to talk."   
  
The flying fighter buzzed in annoyance. "Just tell us what's wrong!"  
  
Izzy sighed and opened his eyes. "I'm just sore, really. I was having this weird dream...there were all these other Izzy's there, and the smallest ran into me and that's when it began to hurt." The two digimon cast odd looks at each other.  
  
The human tried to sit up. The pain was slipping further and further away. "Uh, listen guys..." he shifted a bit awkwardly. "this dream, I believe, was trying to tell me something. I-I'm sorry if I have offended you."  
  
The girl and boy looked at each other in terror, and Serenamon quickly threw a hand on his forehead while Tentomon checked his pulse against a non-existent watch.  
  
"Guuuys!" Izzy sweatdropped, "I'm okay! Really! I just meant, y'know, how we always kept referring to our world as the 'Real' world."  
  
"Oh that?" Tentomon exclaimed. "No biggie. We understood what you really meant by it."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"And you're both okay with that/"  
  
"Sure. Friends don't nit-pick over little things, Izzy. Unless you're Matt and Tai."  
  
"Aw! C'mere, big guy!" The black-eyed man glomped the metal beetle. Serenamon giggled as she watched Tentomon flail helplessly and demand release. Then she gasped and quickly jumped back as sparks flew from the two males.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you shock *me* for?"  
  
"Me?! *You're* the one who shocked me!"  
  
"Boys, BOYS! If truth be told, I think ye both shocked the other! although I cannae say for sure..."  
  
"Mm. That's not a good sign. I think we should see Joe."  
  
"But we don't even know if he's here!" wailed Tentomon.  
  
"Joe....Joe, wasn't he the tall one? With the blue hair-"  
  
"-And glasses. Yeah, that's him. Why?"  
  
"Oh!" the pale womon smiled brightly, exposing her fangs. "I believe I saw the lad down by th'shore. Can ye walk, Koushiro? it's not far."  
  
"I think I can handle it." was his chipper reply.  
  
Evidently, he couldn't, for he lost his balance and would've ended up with a broken nose if she hadn't caught him. Laughing, he looked up to find himself an inch or so from her face. they both blushed and mumbled their courtesies, conscious of the memories of their last moment together.  
  
*We make discoveries by changing our point of view. one world is no less real than the other*  
  
The crackly voice repeated itself in his mind as they walked toward the beach in awkward silence.  
  
Why was it going through his head now? He glanced at his traveling companion. Was it her? Was it Serenamon? Sure, she was pretty and extremely humanlike(save for the fangs and incredible strength), and unlike most humanoid digimon, was roughly the same size as him. She was cute. And a good kisser.  
  
But she is a digimon! And a *virus* at that! He was a human! It wasn't even likely to be possible!  
  
*One world is no less real than the other. We make discoveries by changing our point of view*  
  
Izzy nodded softly. He was getting the feeling this was going to be a hell of a trip.  
  
  
  
And a hell of a write-up! Joe's next!!! Then we gotta figure out where everybody is, and what the hell is going on!!! 


	8. Spectrum - White

Ok, in the last chapter, Izzy got stuck in a realm filled with Izzies of various temperament. there is forced to realize the potential harm in dismissing the reality of one world simply because it's not your own.   
  
Now the real Izzy is with Serenamon and Tentomon, and in search of Joe because Izzy seems to them to be...malfunctioning.  
  
Btw, for those who don't want to do the math, Sora and Mimi an Izzy are 21, Matt and Tai are 22, TK and Kari are18, and old man Joe is 23. Biyomon, Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon , and Tentomon are approx. 19-20, Gomamon and Selkie are about 18-19, Patamon is approx. 18, and Gatomon would be 18-20(have u heard her Jap. VA? She sounds so old!!) *human years* (make note of this!)  
  
And this has nothing to do w/anything-I am listening to Stop! in the Name of Love by jpop band Globe. It's highly unusual, but I recommend it for the beat.  
  
A.S.D.A  
  
The Spectrum Series  
by Nefertanya dragongurl Ahhotep  
  
  
Spectrum: White  
  
The Letter  
  
Jyou Kido-  
  
Greetings! It has been a long time, hasn't it? I do  
  
rather hope this message finds you in good health. Up  
  
for an adventure?  
  
I certainly hope so, because the Digital World needs its  
  
guardians. If you are brave, and I truly believe you all are,   
  
click on the Reply' button. Good Luck!  
  
May the Fates be kind,   
  
Gennai  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The Reply  
(a/n- to void confusion, sentences in indicate the destined's thought replies)   
  
I'm going to die.  
  
For once, Joe's catchphrase brought him no comfort. Although he viewed the world as a realist(which most people liked to reinterpret as pessimistic), saying it in dire circumstance usually brought out the opposite effect.  
  
But here, there was no way out. No rescue du jour by an ally. No Gomamon. No air.  
  
Joe Kido really was going to die.  
  
And it was so dark! Being submerged underwater was one thing, but this way was worse. Was it noon, or midnight? Was he right-side up, or upside-down?   
  
How long had he been down here? He had to hope someone like Whamon would swim by soon. Otherwise he was a goner.  
  
*Don't you want to stay with us?*  
  
Joe twirled in the water, eyes bulging in search of the source of the feminine voice. But nothing could be found in the blackness of the ocean depths.  
  
*Stay with us, Jyou Kido. Stay with us, and never worry about the dry world again*  
  
Stay? If he stayed he'd drown! He didn't want to do that!  
  
*But why? Here, there would be nothing to fear. No classes, no disappointment  
  
Joe paused. He liked to take care of everybody-it was his nature. But whatever he did didn't seem to be good enough for his father, especially now that Jim had pursued his dream of being in the Peace Corp.  
  
He had gotten a 3.5 GPA this semester. When he happily told his parents the news, his father demanded to know why he hadn't studied harder.  
  
But drowning seemed cowardly, even for him. There were so many times he could've killed himself all those years ago. What had kept him going was his innate, over-protective nature.  
  
*Yes. You're always so worried about everyone and everything else* the voice chuckled. *Why not stop? Stay with me, and rest*  
  
Me? A moment ago it was . Which is it?  
  
*I am one, and I am many. I am the sea. I am the stream. I am the cloud and the rain*  
  
All right, Joe was impressed. Was this a goddess he spoke to? That fickle mistress' all the sailors seemed to know?  
  
*Stay with us, and you will know* she/they laughed.  
  
The sense of awe dissipated under a streak of white hot anger. He didn't *want* to stay here. He either wanted to go on to the Digital World, or go home!  
  
*But you'll have to hear your father's disappointment, and endure the demands of your friends*  
  
No one's ever taken anything from me I wasn't already willing to give!  
  
*But..*  
  
Joe didn't wait for her/them to finish. Yes, I always worried over them. But I'm the oldest! I had to! Sure, Tai and Matt thought they knew what was best, but when Datamon kidnapped Sora, who got Tai through the fire wall? When Sora and I were attacked by the Bakemon, who figured out the way to weaken them? When TK was drowning, who saved him? When Mimi's heart failed her, who stayed by her side? When Ogremon was hurt, who fixed him and who brought the supplies?  
  
ME!! That's who! Because I could, because they knew Old Reliable Joe would never let them down! So quit asking me to stay, and send me back, because God only *knows* what kind of trouble they'll get into without me!  
  
*All right, all right! No need to shout!*  
  
He blinked. Somewhere along the line, he really *had* began to shout. But...he was still underwater....  
  
*We are very much impressed. You possess in abundance the qualities we seek*  
  
I do?  
  
*Mm. We have always been there for your kind. We carried you before birth, we nourished you in life. We can destroy forests and cities in one fell swoop, or eat away mountains and beaches inch by inch. We are ever-changing, yet constant*  
  
I...I think I see. But if you already knew all this, why did you want me to stay?  
  
*This was a test, Jyou*  
  
A test?! Joe asked incredulously as the world seemed to brighten and tumble out of control.  
  
*Yes, a test. And Jyou?* she/they chuckled in his ear before he blacked out. *Tell your father you passed this one with flying colors*  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Destination  
  
*Joe.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe? JOOE!!  
  
*smack!*  
  
The blue haired man yelped in pain as he bolted upright. Looking down at his lap, he found Gomamon upside-down, glaring at him with a mixture of concern and guilt.  
  
What did you do that for? That hurt!  
  
Don't yell at him! You wouldn't wake up! He was scared! We both were!  
  
The lagoon-eyed sea lioness nuzzled his sopping wet arm with great affection.  
  
I wasn't *that* scared. Gomamon grumbled as he attempted to right himself. And I can speak up for myself, *thank* you very much!  
  
I was only trying to help!  
  
*I* don't need *your* help! I'm fine on my own!  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Selkie....Gomamon... With a strangled cry, Joe's arms snapped out and pulled them both close. His eyes were squinted tightly, holding back the tears of joy.  
  
Joe! Stop! you're all wet! the red-maned digimon squealed.  
  
Oh. Sorry guys.  
  
Joe, what in the world were you doing in the water?  
  
Joe asked with some confusion.  
  
Gomamon demanded. We were just sitting here, er, discussing what to do today, and *whoop*! You roll in on the waves, just like a rag doll.  
  
The bespectacled man looked down. For the first time, he realized he was fully soaked. sigh. It's a long story. So what were you guys doing, again?  
  
Um....discussing stuff....  
  
Joe smiled at the sheepish looking pair. Some things hadn't changed. So, who won?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nope. Some things could never be truly changed.   
  
Um, Joe? I like the new look. Selkie said' shyly.  
  
Joe looked back at her with amusement. What do you mean? He knew he was taller than the last time they were together, but he was pretty sure everything else had changed little.  
  
The two sea lions exchanged wary looks. She means your hair, Joe. Gomamon replied carefully.  
  
My what? Joe patted his head. Well, it all *felt* like it was there. He got up shakily and searched till he found a small tidal pool that would function well enough as a mirror. Yes, yes, all his hair was present and accounted for. But what was this...?  
  
One strand on the side had grown longer than the rest. It reached from his side part to just past the tip of his chin, and it was the exact same shade as Selkie's eyes.  
  
Guess this is just to remind me. he mused.  
  
a nasally mechanical whine screamed across the beach. Tentomon was speeding towards him, Serenamon half-carrying Izzy several yards behind.  
  
  
  
He got hit by lightning! He's awake, but he keeps going on about a roomful of Izzies and discoveries and point of views! The metallic bug wailed, buzzing in a frantic circle over Joe's head.  
  
Izzy lifted his head and gave the other human a weary smile. I'm not crazy, Joe. It was just...a very real dream.  
  
More like a test.  
  
Eight eyes stared at his bizarre statement. Joe smiled teasingly. You're hair's a bit frizzier than I last remember.  
  
And your's is all wet. What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Joe laughed. He couldn't resist. It felt good to be alive, with all his friends by his side. He was infinitely aware of how close to losing all this he was. Now he would have to treasure it all even more.  
  
Stop living for Dad. Jim's voice whispered. Start living for yourself!  
  
Don't worry Jim. he promised. I will.  
  
  
YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! That's it! I hope u liked it. BTW, although I love Joe's 02 cut, in here it's styled similar to his 01 days.  
  
Now, we gotta get us a reunion here! And where the hell is Gabumon?  
  
  
  


Back to Violet

Back to Library


End file.
